The aims of this conference include a review of methodological problems and ambiguities in terminology which have complicated progress in the investigation of the neurobehavioral outcome of head injury. Recent publications concerning recovery from head injury and ongoing projects involving the collaboration of neuropsychologists and neurosurgeons have emphasized the difficulties in study designs and the application of neuropsychological tests. Limitations of global measures of outcome, the need for suitable measures of psychological functioning after head injury and appropriate tests to assess the effects of traumatic brain injury in children are among the unresolved methodological problems. By bringing together clinical investigators in the field of head injury with researchers in the areas of attention, cognition, memory and quantitative methods, we plan to provide a critical appraisal of current progress and recommendations to clarify terminology and refine procedures in studying recovery from head injury. The first day of this two day conference is devoted to separate meetings of panels which will review specific topics and address study questions which are outlined in the proposal. Each participant will present a formal paper to their respective panel followed by detailed discussion. In the afternoon of the first day and the morning of the second day the chairperson of each panel will facilitate discussion within the panel to synthesize the papers, determine the areas in which there is a consensus and reiterate the points of disagreement which remain unresolved. The chairperson of each panel will summarize the deliberations in a presentation to the conference at large in the afternoon of the second day. Members of other sections will have the opportunity to comment during the discussion following each summary. The Planning Committee will edit the proceedings for publication. Our long term objective is to provide neurologists, neurosurgeons, physiatrists, psychiatrists and psychologists with a scientific foundation for the investigation of neurobehavioral recovery from head injury.